


Chrysanthemum Palace

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Geisha!Eren, M/M, Soldier!Levi, War!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Selamat malam, Danna-sama. Dengan siapa Anda ingin dilayani malam ini?” Ia adalah prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki negerinya, sementara yang lainnya hanyalah seorang geisha yang memimpikan kebebasan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemum Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: “Selamat malam, Danna-sama. Dengan siapa Anda ingin dilayani malam ini?” Ia adalah prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki negerinya, sementara yang lainnya hanyalah seorang geisha yang memimpikan kebebasan.  
> Rate: M  
> Genre: Romance to the root; fluff somewhere; a bit hurt/comfort and drama; lemon as garnish on my ice cream’s top  
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei; Fur Elise belongs to Ludwig van Beethoven; this fic belongs to me; beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari film berjudul “Memoirs of Geisha”  
> Pair: LeviEren, atau RivailleEren, sama aja. Well, actually Soldier!LeviXGeisha!Eren  
> Warning: War!AU, OOC-ness, typo(s), yaoi, LEMON dengan deskrip amit-amit, plot bunnies somewhere, rate M perdana.
> 
> \--Ditulis sebagai “bayaran” kecil dari saya, khusus untuk Nacchan Sakura, atas hibah fanart Pierrot yang luar biasa--

 

* * *

 

 

Di antara aroma minyak atsiri yang menguar di udara, di antara riuh tawa wanita-wanita cantik dan lelaki-lelaki yang tenggelam dalam pengaruh _sake_ yang memabukkan, di antara denting _shamisen_ yang mengalun merdu, dan di antara kibasan lembut _kimono_ bertabur sulaman benang emas, mata hijau sewarna padang lumut itu bersinar seduktif, menatap lurus pada seorang lelaki Jerman yang masih bersikeras mempertahankan wajah tertekuk permanennya.

 

“Selamat malam, _Danna-sama_. Dengan siapa Anda ingin dilayani malam ini?"

 

* * *

 

**Chrysanthemum Palace**

 

* * *

 

Levi tak pernah setuju dengan ide manusia-manusia sialan yang mengaku sebagai rekan kerjanya itu untuk menyeretnya ke distrik lampu merah ternama di Jepang. _Hell_ , dunia sedang mengalami perang dunia keduanya dan sekelompok prajurit yang diklaim sebagai pasukan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Kubu Poros ini malah dengan santai menyeret dirinya ke rumah bordil paling terkenal di seluruh penjuru Tokyo. Harusnya ia masih bisa mencecap kopinya dengan tenang ditemani setumpuk laporan yang wajib ia tanda tangani, bukannya masuk ke wilayah terlarang ini dan dicap seenaknya oleh publik sebagai salah satu lelaki hidung belang.

 

Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah ia membenci dirinya dan postur tubuhnya yang... seadanya. Mau tak mau ia harus setuju diseret begitu saja akibat kalah tenaga. Sial, bahkan Erwin yang terkenal disiplin saja hanya bisa tersenyum mafhum ketika Aurou, Erd, Gunther, Mike, bahkan Nanaba dan Hanji (yang _gender_ nya ramai diperdebatkan di seluruh peleton) dengan riang melangkah menuju keramaian rumah hiburan.

 

“Nah, disini!” Hanji menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah _shoji_ yang terbuka dengan beberapa pelayan wanita berdiri ramah menyambut di depan pintu geser itu.

 

“Selamat datang~ Silakan masuk, Tuan-Tuan dan... Nyonya-Nyonya?”

 

Ah, lihatlah. Bahkan para pelayan itu bingung dengan jenis kelamin kedua makhluk Tuhan paling ambigu itu. Tapi Hanji dan Nanaba hanya tertawa maklum, sudah terbiasa dengan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

 

“Kami pesan tujuh tempat, ya!” Hanji berseru gembira, membiarkan mereka semua diantarkan ke dalam salah satu ruangan kosong berisi meja rendah dan beberapa bantal duduk. Setelah semuanya duduk dengan nyaman dan seluruh pelayan meninggalkan mereka, semuanya mulai berbagi cerita dan saling tertawa.

 

“Eh, eh, kalian tahu? Kalau di tempat ini ada seorang _geisha_ yang sangat terkenal!” Hanji mulai bercerita dengan mata berbinar, mengumpulkan atensi yang terburai pada dirinya. “Ia sangat cantik, suaranya sangat manis, katanya seperti suara harpa. Dia yang paling berbakat, sekaligus paling mahal di tempat ini. Oh, ya! Ia juga adalah pemilik tempat ini lho, padahal umurnya masih sangat muda!”

 

Semua mulut langsung riuh membicarakan mengenai sosok _geisha_ misterius dalam cerita Hanji, kecuali Levi yang masih memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya.

 

‘Tch, apa hebatnya seseorang yang pekerjaannya menggoda orang setiap malam?’ batin Levi sarkastik, membiarkan Hanji dan rekan-rekannya melemparkan senyum dan tatapan penuh arti pada si pria tigapuluh-an itu.

 

“Dan yang kudengar, dia itu laki-laki! Padahal ia terlihat sangat cantik dalam _kimono_ bertumpuknya itu!”

 

Heh, bertambahlah lagi satu celaan di benak Levi. _Crossdresser_? Hahaha. Mana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa menaklukkan Sang Levi- _heichou_ Yang Agung?

**_SRAAK_.**

 

Suara pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka lembut terdengar, memperlihatkan sosok berambut coklat lembut dengan _kimono_ sewarna giok bersimpuh, berlutut di depan pintu yang baru saja terbuka, dengan beberapa pelayan dan geisha lain yang setia mengekornya di belakang.

 

“Selamat datang, _Minna-sama_.” Wajah itu mendongak perlahan, begitu lembut dan anggun, disertai dengan bisikan kencang dari Hanji yang kira-kira berbunyi ‘Itu dia! Dia orang yang kumaksud!’. Senyum penuh arti terulas di bibirnya yang terpoles pewarna bibir sewarna bunga ceri. “Selamat datang di Chrysanthemum Palace.”

 

Lalu manik _emerald_ itu bertumbuk dengan obsidian gelap milik Levi. Hanji tersenyum nista melihat ekspresi Levi yang tampak lupa bagaimana caranya menarik napas.

 

Kena kau, _Heichou_.

 

* * *

 

Pemuda ini sudah tahu betapa sakit dan menjijikkannya dunia.

 

Ditinggal pergi sang ayah yang hingga kini tak diketahui rimbanya—dasar orang Jerman sial, begitu pikirnya—sejak umur sepuluh tahun dan ditinggal mati sang ibunda beberapa bulan berselang, ia harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan bulat-bulat. Bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk sesuap nasi, tidur di manapun ia bisa berbaring, beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan langit. Mencuri jika sudah tak menemukan cara untuk mengganjal perutnya yang protes, ia akui pernah ia lakukan.

 

Hingga jari-jemari cantik terulur di depan mata _emerald_ nya, menariknya dari jalanan yang kotor dan berdebu menuju dunia yang cantik dan memikat—namun beracun dan penuh candu.

 

Dunia malam Tokyo. Dunia _geisha_.

 

Sosok yang tak pernah ia ketahui nama aslinya itu mengajarinya berbagai hal yang wanita itu ketahui. Bagaimana caranya memulas wajahnya dan mengenakan _kimono_ , bagaimana caranya bercakap-cakap dengan tamu, bagaimana caranya menyeduh teh dengan baik, bagaimana caranya menyajikan _sake_ dengan anggun, bagaimana caranya memainkan _shamisen_ dan menari, juga beberapa keterampilan lainnya yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang _geisha_ yang baik. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan si pemuda siap dilepas ke dunia yang sebenarnya dengan nama panggung ‘Kiku’.

 

Kiku. Krisan. Karena menurut sang penyelamat, dalam sosok _geisha_ -nya sang pemuda sangat mencerminkan arti dari bunga krisan kuning. Elegan, seperti putri-putri di istana kekaisaran.

 

Membuatnya terpaksa mengenyahkan nama asli yang sudah melekat pada dirinya semenjak ia masih berada dalam kandungan sang bunda.

 

Eren Jaeger.

 

* * *

 

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya.

 

“Selamat malam, _Danna-sama_. Dengan siapa Anda ingin dilayani malam ini?”

 

Dilontarkannya kalimat semanis madu itu pada sosok pria yang menguarkan aura membunuh sangat kuat tepat di hadapannya. Ah, sudah ia duga. Prajurit terkuat seperti sosok di hadapannya ini pastilah bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukkan.

 

“Aah~ Kiku- _sama_ , maafkan Levi- _heichou_ ya! Ia pasti gugup melihat kecantikanmu, hahaha~”

 

Dan kalimat seenak jidat Hanji Zoe dibalas dengan sikutan mesra di perut oleh sang _Heichou_ yang dimaksud.

 

“Jangan bercanda, aku keluar dari sini—“

 

 _Yeah_ , ia memang berniat begitu. Tapi sebuah tangan yang halus menggenggam jemarinya yang kapalan dengan lembut, seketika menghentikan seluruh pergerakan ototnya.

 

“Ah, jadi Anda yang bernama Levi _-heichou_?” Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya yang semulus pualam. “Suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk menerima tamu sehebat Anda, _Heichou_. Jika Anda tak keberatan, sebelum Anda pergi bagaimana kalau mencicipi secangkir teh krisan andalan kami?”

 

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Levi dengan patuh—dan sedikit mendengus—kembali duduk pada salah satu bantal duduk di ruangan itu, sementara salah satu _geisha_ di sana terkikik geli.

 

“Kiku- _sama_ , tak biasanya Anda menyarankan teh pada orang asing.” Dan memang, teh krisan hanya biasa disajikan pada pelanggan-pelanggan lokal, itupun hanya pada mereka yang memang tak kuat meminum _sake_.

 

Kiku hanya tersenyum, sebelum mengarahkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam lengan Levi pada pipi sang _Heichou_ yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Mengelusnya perlahan, sementara ia membawa wajahnya sendiri semakin mendekat pada wajah Levi yang pucat.

 

“Karena dibalik garis tegas di wajah _Danna-sama_ , hamba bisa merasakan bahwa _Danna-sama_ adalah orang yang baik. Dan orang yang baik tak pernah cocok dengan minuman keras apapun.”

 

Dan seluruh wajah prajurit di sana tercengang. Hebat juga sang _geisha_ itu, bisa menebak kepribadian Levi yang anti alkohol hanya dalam sekali lihat.

 

* * *

 

Levi hanya bisa tertegun memikirkan insiden yang terjadi semalam.

 

 _Geisha_ itu—yang ia ingat bernama Kiku—berhasil menahannya semalaman. Bercakap-cakap dengannya (sekalipun lebih cocok disebut sebagai komunikasi satu arah) sementara jemari lentiknya sesekali menuangkan kembali teh krisan ke dalam cangkirnya yang kosong. Sementara itu Levi menyesap perlahan teh bening kekuningan itu dengan tenang, membiarkan rasa manis yang samar menginvasi mulutnya dan wangi yang menenangkan memenuhi rongga dadanya, tak mempedulikan suara-suara riuh di belakangnya. Sesekali ia menjawab pendek atau menggumam pelan sebagai respon. Tapi semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua koleganya tercengang kaget sekaligus mengacungkan jempol pada ketahanan Kiku- _sama_ menghadapi Levi yang terkenal _expressionless_ itu.

 

“Hei, Levi! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih?!”

 

Lengkingan suara Mayor Hanji Zoe kembali menariknya ke dunia nyata, meskipun dalam hatinya ia menggerutu tak suka.

 

“Apa lagi?” Tanyanya tak sabar.

 

“Ini beberapa berkas strategi yang harus kau pelajari, Erwin bilang kau harus melapor padanya hari ini juga—dan berhenti memandangiku dengan tatapan menyeramkan begitu!” Hanji mundur beberapa langkah, sementara aura kegelapan semakin menguar dari tubuh Levi yang... minimalis.

 

Otaknya seketika runyam. Ia butuh istirahat.

 

“Lho, Levi, kau mau kemana?!” Melihat Levi yang beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, Hanji dengan segera bertanya.

 

“Bukan urusanmu.”

 

“Tapi bagaimana dengan berkas strategi—“

 

**_BLAM!_ **

 

Dan pintu tertutup.

 

“—LEVIIIII!”

 

Dan lengkingan suara Mayor Hanji Zoe kembali terdengar.

 

* * *

 

Levi sedikit banyak menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan markas tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

 

Mata obsidian itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Beberapa warga sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, sekelompok anak-anak berlarian melewati jembatan kayu yang melengkung indah di atas sungai sementara sebuah sampan berlayar tenang di atasnya. Matanya juga menangkap beberapa kereta kuda dan gerobak lalu lalang di jalan, bersama dengan beberapa wanita berpayung kertas berjalan dengan anggun melalui jalanan yang padat.

 

Levi merasa terasing.

 

Levi memang bukan orang Jepang, ia hanya datang ke negeri matahari terbit ini untuk menjalankan tugas yang dititahkan _Fuhrer_ kepadanya. Perang dunia yang semakin berlarut-larut memaksanya untuk hijrah ke wilayah Asia Pasifik. Baru dua minggu yang lalu ia tiba di Jepang, dan negeri ini jauh berbeda dari negara asalnya, Jerman. Ia juga belum mengenal dengan baik wilayah di sekitar markas, jadi ia tak heran kalau sekarang ia tersesat.

 

“ _Sensei_ , _Sensei_! Kita akan belajar apa hari ini?” Suara riang seorang anak menyadarkannya dari lamunan, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk istirahat sejenak dengan berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pohon di tepi jalan dan memperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak dan guru mereka yang berambut _blonde_ dan bermata safir.

 

...tunggu. Rasanya ras oriental tak akan memiliki mata biru cerah dan rambut pirang, seingatnya?

 

“Hari ini kalian akan belajar melukis bersama Eren- _sensei_.” Senyum merekah di bibir sang pemuda (atau gadis? Entahlah, ia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki), yang lalu disambut dengan senyum dan sorak antusias dari semua anak yang hadir di sana. Levi baru saja akan meninggalkan posisinya untuk mencari jalan pulang ke markas ketika ia melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok guru melukis anak-anak manis itu.

 

Ya. Sosok itu adalah _geisha_ yang semalam menuangkan teh krisan untuknya. Kiku.

 

* * *

 

Kiku—atau Eren, sama saja—selalu menyukai anak-anak kecil.

 

Atas dasar itu jugalah, ia menerima ajakan sahabat karib sekaligus salah satu pegawainya di Chrysanthemum Palace, Armin Arlert, untuk menjadi guru tidak tetap di taman belajarnya. Di saat pemuda _blonde_ itu mengajari anak-anak menulis, membaca, dan berhitung, Eren akan mengajari mereka menggambar, menari, menyanyi, dan memainkan alat musik. Dengan rendah hati Eren mengatakan bahwa hanya di bidang itulah ia bisa berpartisipasi. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Armin senang bukan main mendengar niat baik sang pemilik tempat ia bekerja itu. Di saat-saat perang seperti ini, menjaga dan memastikan kondisi psikologis anak-anak juga tak kalah penting dari bertarung di medan laga.

 

Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang _geisha_ di malam hari, itu tidak penting. Yang berdiri di sini adalah Eren, bukan Kiku.

 

“Eren, kuserahkan padamu ya!” Armin tersenyum cerah, yang dibalas dengan senyum yang sama oleh sahabatnya.

 

“Iya, aku tahu! Sudah sana, jangan membuat Kirschtein menunggu!” Eren mengedipkan mata _emerald_ nya nakal, sementara Armin berusaha untuk menahan agar semburat kemerahan tidak terus menjalari pipinya yang halus. Dengan salam pamit yang canggung, akhirnya pemuda bermata safir itu meninggalkan Eren dan sekelompok anak untuk ia awasi. “Naah, hari ini kita akan melukis! Siapa yang lukisannya paling indah akan mendapatkan sekotak sakura- _mochi_ dan sebuah kuas spesial dariku, jadi buat yang bagus ya!”

 

Dan dengan koor ‘Baik~’ yang ramai nan menggemaskan, setiap anak akhirnya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Eren hanya bisa melemparkan senyum sayang pada mereka semua, sebelum akhirnya mata emerald itu memutuskan untuk berpaling sejenak pada pohon di seberang jalan dan melihat sosok yang tengah bersandar di bawah lindungan rimbunnya dedaunan.

 

“Levi- _heichou_?”

 

* * *

 

Sosok yang tengah mengajari anak-anak kecil itu tampak berbeda dengan apa yang ia saksikan semalam.

 

Bibir yang semalam menyunggingkan senyum seduktif itu kini tersenyum secerah mentari pagi.

 

Suara yang semalam selembut harpa itu kini bergemerincing riang seperti bel yang tertiup angin musim panas.

 

Mata yang semalam bersinar temaram nan menggoda itu kini bersinar cemerlang dan berspirit.

 

Dan tubuh yang semalam menguarkan aura sensual itu kini memancarkan aura lembut yang mampu membuat siapapun nyaman berada di dekatnya.

 

Sungguh sebuah perubahan yang drastis, sekaligus dramatis.

 

Dan di sinilah Levi berada, duduk dengan segelas teh dan sepiring dango.

 

Ah, juga bersama sang _geisha_ yang sedang tertawa di sampingnya.

 

“Jadi Anda tersesat, _Heichou_?”

 

Levi hanya mendecih sebagai jawaban, tak ingin mengakui fakta yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu.

 

“Bagaimana kalau saya antarkan ke markas Anda? Saya tahu letaknya.” Eren bangkit dari bangku kayu yang didudukinya, diikuti dengan Levi tak lama kemudian. Dalam hati, ia bernapas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke markas dengan selamat.

 

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Levi memang sedang mati-matian berusaha menghafal jalan pulang, sementara Eren asyik dalam lamunannya.

 

“Oh, ya. Anda berasal dari Jerman ‘kan, _Heichou_?” Eren tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Levi. “Anda tahu, saya rasa saya punya hubungan erat dengan negara Anda.”

 

“Maksudmu?” Levi tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, sementara Eren menjawabnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

 

“Nama asli saya Eren Jaeger, saya keturunan Jerman, _Heichou_.”

 

Levi lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda. Oh, _well_... Itu menjelaskan dari mana asal mata _emerald_ itu.

 

“Lalu temanmu yang pirang itu?”

 

“Oh, maksud Anda Armin? Ia keturunan Inggris, _Heichou_. Kami sama-sama berdarah campuran, mungkin karena itu kami lebih cepat akrab.” Jawab Eren, membiarkan senyuman mendominasi wajahnya hingga beberapa saat ke depan.

 

...apa hanya perasaannya, atau memang Levi melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata _emerald_ itu?

 

Tapi sayang, sebelum pertanyaan lain terlontar dari bibirnya, Levi dan Eren telah tiba di gerbang markas.

 

“Nah, sudah sampai. Selamat bekerja kembali, _Heichou_.” Eren tersenyum manis, yang dibalas dengan gumaman ‘terima kasih’ pelan dari Levi.

 

Namun yang luput dari mata obsidian sang _Heichou_ adalah pergerakan sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya yang semakin mendekat, hingga bibir itu kini tepat berada di depan telinga sang prajurit. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada dan hembus napas seduktif.

 

“Hamba tunggu kedatangan Anda di Chrysanthemum Palace, _Danna-sama_.”

 

* * *

 

Dan seperti mantra sihir, Levi benar-benar datang kembali ke Chrysanthemum Palace.

 

Diiringi dengan deheman Erwin dan siulan nakal dari Hanji yang memergokinya berduaan dengan sang _geisha_ di depan gerbang markas tadi siang, Levi—dengan hati yang setengah dongkol, ingat, cuma SETENGAH—pergi juga ke tempat hiburan paling ternama di Tokyo itu. Dan yang menyapanya ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di Chrysanthemum Palace adalah manusia yang berjejalan demi mendapatkan sudut pandang terbaik menuju panggung yang masih tertutup kain beludru. Levi mengerutkan kening, apakah ada pertunjukan yang akan digelar malam ini?

 

Dan ya, perkiraan Levi tepat.

 

Selama dua jam penuh, pengunjung dihibur dengan tari-tarian, nyanyian, dan musik yang dimainkan oleh _geisha_ - _geisha_ berpengalaman dari Chrysanthemum Palace. Atraksi-atraksi yang disuguhkan tak henti menghibur setiap mata yang menyaksikan. Gerakan-gerakan enerjik, lemah gemulai, dan riang, dipadukan dengan musik-musik tradisional yang semarak. Pengunjung riuh bertepuk tangan, namun tidak dengan Levi. Ia menemukan bahwa pertunjukan ini mulai membuatnya bosan.

 

Namun ketika lampu panggung dimatikan dan Levi mulai berpikir bahwa sosok yang (diam-diam) ia tunggu untuk tampil di panggung itu tak akan turut mengisi acara, tiba-tiba saja tirai itu kembali terbuka dan lampu menyoroti sosok tunggal di atas panggung.

 

Sosok Kiku yang tengah duduk meringkuk di tengah panggung.

 

Secara perlahan, sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kipas putih, lalu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Musik mengalun perlahan, dan Eren membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam alunan musik pengiring tunggalnya hari ini. Gerakannya selembut angsa yang menari di permukaan danau yang jernih. Tenang. Menghanyutkan. Ia bergerak memutar, membiarkan _kimono_ sewarna saljunya bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Dan di bangku penonton, setiap mata terpukau dengan keanggunan sang angsa di atas panggung.

 

Namun seketika, musik semakin cepat. _Chaos_ tercipta. Gerakan tubuh Eren semakin terlihat berantakan, bersamaan dengan klimaks yang semakin dekat. Bagai seekor angsa yang kehilangan sayap-sayapnya, tercerabut paksa tanpa belas kasih. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap nyalang ke langit, seakan mempertanyakan maksud takdir yang begitu kejam menyiksanya. Butiran-butiran putih turun dari atap panggung—menciptakan efek salju yang turun perlahan. Hingga akhirnya tubuh itu berhenti total, seakan tersungkur ke tanah, bersamaan dengan ditutupnya tirai pertunjukan.

 

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Levi lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

 

* * *

 

Eren membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari _futon_ nya yang nyaman dan menggeliat pelan. Melirik keluar jendela kamarnya—salah satu kamar di lantai teratas Chrysanthemum Palace, ia menyadari bahwa hari telah beranjak siang. Matahari telah menguasai cakrawala sedari tadi.

 

“Ukh... Pegal...” Keluh Eren pelan. Ah, ya. Pertunjukan semalam sukses meraup habis energinya. Ditambah lagi dengan adegan tersungkur di panggung itu—ia benar-benar tersungkur saking terhanyutnya dalam penjiwaan karakter yang ia bawakan, seekor angsa yang terluka. Ia curiga akan timbul lebam di lututnya dalam waktu dekat.

 

Oh, ya. Omong-omong soal pertunjukan, sudut mata _emerald_ nya menangkap kehadiran Korporal Levi di antara pengunjung yang berjubel. Ekspresi pria itu saat melihatnya menari itu sungguh... _priceless_. Ah, ia tak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

 

“Eren? Apa kau sudah bangun?” Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara manis yang sangat ia kenali.

 

“Aku baru saja bangun, Armin. Masuklah.” Eren merapikan anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di atas _futon_ nya.

 

“Aku tahu kau lelah, Eren. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkan sarapan hanya untuk tidur, ‘kan?” Meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagi di hadapan Eren, Armin tersenyum maklum. “Lagipula, kau ini pemimpin Chrysanthemum Palace. Kalau pemimpinnya sakit, bagaimana nasib kami?”

 

Eren terkekeh pelan. “Maaf, maaf. Aku benar-benar kelelahan sepertinya. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan sarapanku.”

 

Armin hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Memang beginilah Eren Jaeger yang ia kenal.

 

Armin selalu mengatakan kalau seumur hidup ia akan berhutang budi pada pemuda keturunan Jerman itu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Armin hanyalah seorang pekerja serabutan yang tak punya tempat tinggal. Lalu Eren menemukannya, mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan menerimanya bekerja di Chrysanthemum Palace sekaligus memberinya tempat tinggal di sana. Armin tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin _geisha_ seterkenal Kiku mau mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda miskin sepertinya.

 

Tapi ia beruntung, karena ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat bagaimana Eren Jaeger dibalik topeng Kiku-nya yang menggoda. Dan tak seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan, Kiku sama sekali tak memiliki sponsor. Ketika kebanyakan _geisha_ pemilik rumah bordil memulai segalanya dari modal sang sponsor, Kiku memulainya sendirian, dengan kemampuannya bercakap-cakap, menari, dan bermain musik.

 

Ah, mungkin kalian asing dengan istilah ‘sponsor’. Setiap _geisha_ profesional biasanya memiliki seorang sponsor. Sponsor adalah orang—biasanya lelaki—yang akan menanggungnya secara finansial (mulai dari _kimono_ baru, _make-up_ , dan semua hal yang dibutuhkan sang _geisha_ ). _Geisha_ itu akan terikat kontrak seumur hidup dengan sponsornya, begitu juga dengan sponsornya. Semacam pengklaiman pribadi atas sang geisha.

 

Namun _sponsorship_ itu harus dibayar dengan keperawanan sang _geisha_.

 

Dan Eren adalah salah satu dari sedikit _geisha_ terkenal yang tak memiliki sponsor. Ia selalu mengatakan pada Armin kalau sponsor akan menghalangi kebebasannya. Ia memiliki mimpi, jika Chrysanthemum Palace sudah mampu berjalan tanpa dirinya, ia ingin pergi berkeliling dunia. Melihat betapa indahnya dunia yang diceritakan setiap kliennya yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Jadi memiliki sponsor bukan salah satu rencana hidupnya.

 

“Oh ya, Eren!” Armin terbangun dari lamunannya, dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Eren yang masih asyik menikmati sarapan paginya—nasi dengan ikan makarel, sup miso, telur dadar, dan buah-buahan potong. “Ini, ada kiriman untukmu pagi ini.”

 

Eren mengerutkan kening, kiriman dari siapa? Dan ketika ia masih larut dalam pertanyaan, tangan-tangannya menerima sebuah buket bunga krisan kuning yang tengah mekar penuh. Dengan sebuah kartu terselip di antara tangkai-tangkainya.

 

Kartu dengan tulisan yang sanggup membuat senyum penuh arti melengkung di wajah Eren yang masih berantakan, juga sanggup menerbitkan pertanyaan di benak Armin. Tak biasanya Eren sebahagia ini hanya dengan menerima buket bunga krisan yang tampak sederhana itu ketimbang puluhan buket bunga lain yang berserakan terlupakan di sekelilingnya.

 

 _Well_... kartu itu adalah jawabannya.

 

“Dari siapa, Eren?” Armin tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, yang dibalas dengan kedipan nakal dari sang pemuda _brunette_.

 

**_Pertunjukan yang cantik, Kiku_ **

**_—L—_ **

****

“Tamu pentingku, Armin.” Eren menjawab penuh misteri. “ _Danna-sama_ bermata kelabu yang ketus dan dingin.”

 

* * *

 

Sementara itu, di markas gabungan pasukan Kubu Poros, kericuhan terjadi. Semua itu berhubungan dengan buket yang diterima oleh seorang _geisha_ di sisi lain Tokyo.

 

Hanji—yang lagi-lagi memergoki sang _Heichou_ bertindak di luar kebiasaan—memekik girang layaknya seorang _fangirl_ disuguhi adegan mesra pasangan favoritnya. Dan selayaknya _fangirl_ yang baik, ia ingin menyebarkan fakta ‘membahagiakan’ itu ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

 

“Hei, hei, tahu tidak? Tadi pagi aku melihat Levi membeli buket bunga krisan di depan markas lho~”

 

Dan berita (menggemparkan) itu direspon dengan semburan teh dan kopi dari mulut rekan-rekannya yang sedang berkumpul dalam rangka sarapan pagi. Sementara yang menjadi subjek pergunjingan menjatuhkan sendoknya yang berisi _mashed potato_ ke meja.

 

“Dan kalian tahu, ketika aku tanya pada pegawai toko bunga itu, Korporal kita tercinta mengirimkan buket itu untuk Kiku- _sama_!” Sambung Hanji kemudian, sukses membuat semua mata mengarah pada Levi dengan tatapan penuh rasa tak percaya.

 

“Levi, apa itu... benar?” Erwin menatap sang kolega penuh tanya, yang dibalas dengan suara geretak kaki kursi yang menggesek lantai dan Levi yang—dengan muka garangnya—meninggalkan ruang makan.

 

“Berisik. Bukan urusan kalian.”

 

Setelah pintu tertutup, semua orang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Sementara itu, Hanji hanya mendengus geli.

 

“Dasar _denial_.”

 

* * *

 

Minggu-minggu dan bulan-bulan berlalu. Eren masih tampil sebagai _geisha_ utama di Chrysanthemum Palace, dan Levi sesekali datang mengunjungi Chrysanthemum Palace jika rasa jenuh menyapa. Hanya saling berbicara seperti biasa—Kiku- _sama_ akan membicarakan sesuatu dan Levi hanya akan membalas dengan jawaban pendek—dengan secangkir teh krisan kuning yang manis.

 

Hingga akhirnya pada bulan keempat, frekuensi kedatangan Levi benar-benar menurun drastis. _Well_ , bukan hanya Levi, sebenarnya. Tapi secara umum jumlah pengunjung memang berkurang signifikan.

 

Eren tahu kalau Levi adalah seorang prajurit. Perang di luar sana semakin berkecamuk, dan berkunjung ke rumah bordil pasti bukanlah salah satu prioritasnya. Apalagi sebagai prajurit dari sebuah pasukan khusus seperti ia.

 

Namun memang Eren tak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. Ia menanti kedatangan sang prajurit setiap malam, meskipun lebih sering berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Setiap malam ia duduk di beranda kamarnya, dengan _kimono_ lengkapnya yang biasa, mengamati jalanan yang padat dengan pengunjung, berharap seseorang berpakaian militer khas dengan rambut _raven_ dan wajah _stoic_ nya muncul di antara sekian banyak pejalan kaki.

 

Tapi ia tak pernah datang.

 

“Kiku- _sama_ , ada tamu yang ingin ditemani langsung oleh Anda.” Armin—yang sekarang berada dalam mode pegawai-yang-baik-nya—membungkuk di depan pintu _shoji_ Eren yang terbuka separuh. Namun sang _geisha_ sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya, dan mata _emerald_ nya masih betah memandangi langit malam yang kelam.

 

“Kiku- _sama_?”

 

“Langit malam ini indah sekali, Armin. Aku ingin menikmati langit ini lebih lama.” Eren berkata, suaranya berdenting lembut di telinga si pemuda pirang. Sementara Armin mengerutkan kening, langit malam ini malah berselimut mega nan berat. Ia bisa memperkirakan kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dengan deras. “Dan berhenti memanggilku Kiku, panggil aku Eren.”

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu, Eren. Akan kusampaikan pada tamumu.” Armin hanya bisa mengernyit heran dengan perilaku tak biasa sang sahabat sekaligus penyelamat jiwanya itu.

 

Yaah, tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, Armin. Sahabatmu itu hanya sedang merindukan _Danna-sama_ -nya saja.

 

* * *

 

Levi mengerutkan keningnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari berlembar-lembar berkas di tangannya. Menatap komandannya dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

 

“Apa katamu?”

 

“Aku yakin kau mendengarkanku, Levi.” Erwin menghela napas tak berdaya. “Fajar esok kita akan berangkat dari pelabuhan menuju Jerman. Keadaan di Berlin memburuk, dan kita harus segera kembali.”

 

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Komandan Erwin Smith, hujan turun di luar sana. Levi terlihat mematung di kursinya, sementara Erwin—secara tak sadar—melemparkan pandangan simpatik pada sang kolega.

 

“Kau mencintainya, ya?”

 

Di tengah derasnya hujan, kata-kata Erwin itu bagaikan petir yang tepat menghantam benaknya yang sempat disfungsi selama beberapa saat.

 

“Aku? Mencintai siapa?”

 

“Mencintai seorang _geisha_ bernama Kiku.” Jawab seorang lainnya yang muncul di balik pintu. Sosok itu menaikkan kacamatanya ke kepala, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. “Kami tahu betul dirimu, Levi. Dan aku bisa melihat dan merasakan sahabatku ini tengah jatuh cinta.”

 

Kalimat Hanji yang tenang itu sukses membuat sang pria _raven_ bungkam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia bohongi sekarang.

 

Lalu mata obsidian itu memilih berpaling pada sebuah orgel—kotak musik putar—berwarna khas kayu yang sengaja ia pesan dari negara asalnya sebagai permintaan maaf atas absennya dirinya untuk mengunjungi sang _geisha_ ternama selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Orgel yang rencananya akan ia berikan esok malam, segera setelah seluruh laporan sial di mejanya menghilang tak bersisa.

 

“Kau tak pernah bersikap seperti ini, Levi, sepanjang aku mengenalmu. Bahkan tidak pada tunanganmu.” Sambung Hanji, diikuti dengan tatapan setuju Erwin. Jari Hanji menunjuk pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis sang Korporal.

 

“Aku tak pernah setuju bertunangan dengan Petra, Hanji, jika kau lupa—“

 

“Kalau begitu, lepaskan cincin itu dan pergilah ke tempat Kiku- _sama_ , Levi. Demi Tuhan, kau ini orang paling sulit yang pernah kukenal!” Hanji berseru, kesal dengan sikap kelewat keras kepala si _raven_.

 

Levi terdiam, sementara otak jeniusnya menimbang-nimbang dalam kalut.

 

“Pilihanmu, Levi. Pergi sekarang, atau lupakan ia. Selamanya.” Erwin memandang sang sahabat serius, yang dibalas dengan tatapan membelalak dari mata obsidian.

 

Ah, sial!

 

Dengan gerakan cepat, sang prajurit melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dari jari manisnya, menyambar orgel dalam kotak yang telah terbungkus rapi, dan bersegera berlari keluar markas. Menerjang hujan deras yang mengguyur Tokyo malam itu.

 

* * *

 

Eren masih duduk di beranda kamarnya, tak peduli sebagian dari _kimono_ mahalnya turut terguyur hujan yang turun tanpa henti. Hawa yang dingin dan lembab sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya ingin duduk di sini, mengamati langit malam yang luas dan kelam.

 

**_SRAAK!_ **

 

Eren mengerutkan kening, apakah Armin datang lagi karena ada pelanggan lain yang ngotot ingin ia temani malam ini?

 

“Armin, sudah kukatakan kalau malam ini aku—“

 

“Eren.”

 

Dan mata _emerald_ itu membelalak. Tidak, tidak. Suara Armin tidak sedalam ini. Tidak se... merindukan ini.

 

Dengan serta-merta, Eren membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu gesernya.

 

“...Levi- _heichou_?”

 

Ya, yang kini berdiri di pintunya adalah sang _Heichou_ yang basah kuyup juga terengah (apakah ia berlari dari markas hingga ke tempat ini _di tengah hujan_?), dengan Armin yang terlihat panik di balik punggungnya.

 

Lalu hening yang canggung menggantung di udara.

 

“Ada apa Anda datang kemari, _Danna-sama_?” Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejut (sekaligus bahagia) yang dirasakannya, Eren bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya yang khas tersungging di bibirnya.

 

“Aku pernah mendengar soal sponsor.” Mulai Levi, setelah ia bisa mengendalikan napasnya yang putus-putus.

 

“Ah, ya. Sponsor untuk _geisha_. Lalu, apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, _Danna-sama_?” Eren berusaha tetap tenang meskipun mendengar topik paling sensitif baginya itu meluncur dari bibir Levi.

 

“Aku juga pernah mendengar bahwa hingga saat ini kau belum memiliki sponsor.”

 

“Ya, itu benar, _Danna-sama_. Jadi?”

 

“Aku ingin menjadi sponsormu.”

 

Satu kalimat pendek, tapi sanggup membuat Armin mendadak terserang hiperventilasi dan Eren semakin membelalakkan matanya. Namun reaksi selanjutnya yang tertangkap oleh mata safir Armin semakin membuatnya panik sekaligus tak percaya.

 

Senyum Eren muncul di sana. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tampilkan sebagai Kiku.

 

“Baiklah, _Danna-sama_. Hamba setuju.”

 

“E-Eren?!” Armin memekik kaget, tapi Eren hanya tersenyum.

 

“Armin, tolong panggilkan seorang pelayan untuk membawakan _Heichou_ pakaian ganti. Dan beritahukan pada beberapa periasku untuk mempersiapkan _kimono_ dan alat riasku sekarang.” Eren bangkit dari bangku di beranda kamarnya, melangkah dengan anggun menuju Levi. “Sementara itu, silakan _Danna-sama_ beristirahat sejenak di sini. Hamba akan segera kembali.”

 

Dan dengan itu, Eren—beserta Armin yang masih tak percaya dengan kondisi yang tengah terjadi—meninggalkan Levi dalam keremangan kamar sang _geisha_.

 

* * *

 

Armin sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan adegan yang baru saja tersaji di hadapan wajahnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan datang hari di mana sang sahabat akan merelakan keperawanannya—atau dalam kasus Eren, keperjakaannya—pada seorang pria.

 

Dan kini, lihatlah sang sahabat kesayangannya. Berdiri anggun dengan _kimono_ sutera membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Potongan _kimono_ itu membiarkan leher dan bahu Eren terekspos bebas, juga sebagian dari dada bidang sang pemuda. Lengan _kimono_ yang lebar jatuh melebihi lutut sang _geisha_. Bawahan _kimono_ itu terbuka dari betis, memperlihatkan kaki Eren yang terawat sempurna, sementara bagian belakangnya sangat panjang hingga menyapu _tatami_ di belakang Eren. Wajahnya telah dirias sedemikian rupa, tak berlebihan namun cukup untuk menegaskan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki sang _geisha_.

 

“Bagaimana _obi_ -nya? Apa terlalu ketat, Eren?” Armin berusaha membuka pembicaraan, jemari lentiknya mengecek lilitan _obi_ di pinggang sahabatnya. Eren menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

 

“Sempurna, Armin. Kau tahu, dengan kemampuanmu yang setara dengan _geisha_ pro, kau seharusnya menjadi _geisha_ saja.” Canda Eren, yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal si pirang.

 

“Jangan mengatakan hal yang membangkitkan kenangan buruk seperti itu, Eren...” Yaah, memang karena saking cantiknya paras Armin, ada beberapa pelanggan yang berpikiran kalau ia juga memang seorang _geisha_ dan menggoda sang pemuda malang. Tapi akhirnya, dengan aksi heroik dari seorang pemuda bernama Jean Kirschtein—juga dengan sedikit campur tangan Eren di sana—Armin bisa selamat juga dari insiden itu. Dan sejak saat itulah, Armin dan pemuda Jerman itu semakin dekat sampai saat ini.

 

 _Well_ , setiap kejadian buruk selalu menyimpan hikmah, ya ‘kan?

 

“Habis, wajahmu tegang begitu sih... Yang akan menjalani ritual itu sebenarnya aku atau kau?” Eren tertawa geli, sementara wajah Armin kembali ke raut khawatirnya.

 

“Kau... yakin akan melakukan ini, Eren? Bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau kau tak pernah mau melakukan hubungan fisik atau memiliki sponsor?”

 

Lama jeda, sebelum akhirnya Eren tersenyum.

 

“Aku tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya, Armin.” Eren menggenggam tangan Armin erat, sorot mata _emerald_ itu menggambarkan keteguhan hati yang murni. “Sekarang, antarkan aku ke kamar. _Danna-sama_ pasti telah menunggu.”

 

Mau tak mau, senyum paham terukir di bibir Armin. Apakah Kiku- _sama_ yang agung tengah merasakan jatuh cinta?

 

* * *

 

Levi—jujur saja—masih mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk mengikat ‘kontrak seumur hidup’ dengan _geisha_ bernama panggung Kiku itu. Bukan gayanya untuk memutuskan hal krusial dalam hidupnya hanya dengan menggunakan perasaan. Akal selalu menjadi yang utama. Mengikat seseorang dalam hubungan bervonis seumur hidup—apalagi si pihak kedua adalah seorang ber _gender_ sama dengan dirinya sendiri—juga tidak pernah melintas dalam benaknya. Soal kedua orangtuanya nun jauh di Jerman sana yang dengan seenak jidat menjodohkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Petra Ral, itu sama sekali tak masuk hitungan.

 

Namun malam ini, adalah negasi dari semua perilakunya selama ini.

 

Kini, Levi duduk di lantai beralaskan _tatami_ di kamar sang _geisha_ yang dimaksud. Pakaian militernya yang basah kuyup akibat terguyur hujan telah berganti dengan _kinagashi_ — _kimono_ rumah untuk kaum lelaki—hitam berbahan katun. Beberapa depa darinya, tergelar sebuah _futon_ besar yang dapat memuat dua orang dengan sisa spasi lumayan luas. Hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi kamar yang luas, menciptakan suasana remang yang hangat. Hujan masih mengguyur di luar sana, keadaan hening selain rintik-rintik hujan yang turun ke bumi. Masih duduk menanti, menunggu munculnya sang pemilik kamar.

 

 

Suara pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka perlahan membuat mata Levi yang siaga dengan segera mengarah pada sumber suara. Beberapa pelayan berdiri di depan pintu—salah satunya adalah pemuda pirang yang berusaha menghalanginya menuju kamar ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seorang membawa nampan berisi peralatan minum teh tradisional Jepang, seorang lainnya membawa dua set _kinagashi_ berwarna putih, dan satu lagi membawa lentera. Armin membawa sebuah nampan kosong, sementara satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan dan menuntun langkah sang sahabat.

 

Sahabat dengan penampilan bak bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit.

 

Sementara seluruh pelayan meletakkan barang-barang di lantai, mata Levi masih terpaku pada sosok Kiku yang tengah dituntun untuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. _Kimono_ yang dikenakannya pasti sangat membatasi gerakannya, sampai untuk berjalan dan duduk saja ia butuh bantuan orang lain. Ia bisa melihat Armin membisikkan ‘Jaga dirimu, Eren’ pelan di telinga sang pemuda yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga seluruh pelayan meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu rapat.

 

Lalu hening sejenak, sebelum sang Kiku tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan secangkir teh krisan, _Danna-sama_?”

 

* * *

 

“Hamba mendengar bahwa kondisi akhir-akhir ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, _Danna-sama_. Apakah itu benar?” Teh krisan kembali memenuhi cangkir Levi untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu, diisi oleh tangan-tangan anggun pemuda di hadapannya. Levi mengangguk sekaligus memuji dalam hati tingkat intelektual sang _geisha_.

 

“Begitulah. Kami menghadapi beberapa pertempuran keras dengan pihak Sekutu, dan hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus.” Levi meneguk kembali teh di cangkirnya, membiarkan sensasi lembut yang familiar menguasai lidahnya. “Kami harus bergerak cepat, jika tak ingin ditaklukkan.”

 

Ah, entah mengapa enggan rasanya Levi mengatakan bahwa, mungkin, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

 

“Ah, bukankah sayang sekali... Dunia yang begitu indah ini harus hancur karena peperangan.” Mata _emerald_ itu menerawang ke langit malam yang kelam. “Hamba selalu ingin bisa pergi keluar tempat ini, melihat seperti apakah dunia luar itu... Banyak yang mengatakan kalau banyak tempat indah di dunia ini, dan hamba bermimpi untuk bisa melihatnya secara langsung.”

 

“Kalau begitu,” Levi meletakkan cangkir tehnya, “mengapa kau setuju untuk terikat denganku?”

 

Eren tertegun sejenak. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan apa sebenarnya alasannya untuk banting setir dari keyakinannya bahwa keberadaan sponsor akan mengekangnya.

 

Namun sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

 

“Jujur saja, tidak tahu.” Jawab Eren. “Guru hamba— _geisha_ yang mengangkat hamba dari kotornya jalanan—mengatakan, pada beberapa hal hati dan nurani dapat menjadi pengambil keputusan yang paling tepat. Ah, hamba bisa melihat Anda tidak sepaham mengenai hal ini, _Danna-sama_.”

 

Levi sejenak tersentak, sementara Kiku- _sama_ tersenyum paham di seberangnya.

 

“Jika Anda bertanya, _Danna-sama_ , itu semua terlukis di wajah Anda.”

 

Apa? Di wajahnya yang senantiasa tanpa ekspresi itu?

 

Bagaimana bisa _geisha_ ini mengenalnya sebegitu baik sampai mampu menerka jalan pikirannya?

 

“Nah, _Danna-sama_ , sekarang izinkan hamba bertanya.” Oh, Levi bisa menangkap senyum seduktif melengkung di bibir manis itu. “Apa yang Anda bawa untuk menyatakan diri sebagai sponsor? Tentunya Anda tahu kalau Anda harus membawa sesuatu, ‘kan?”

 

Dan celakanya, Levi lupa.

 

Ia sudah sering mendengar kalau untuk menyatakan diri sebagai sponsor seorang _geisha_ , seseorang harus membawa sesuatu untuk dipersembahkan. Sebagian membawakan emas dan permata. Sebagian membawa _kimono_ dengan kualitas nomor satu. Sebagian membawa aksesoris seperti sirkam atau tusuk rambut yang biasanya dibawakan langsung dari Tiongkok.

 

“Ah, apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, _Danna-sama_?”

 

Levi mendongak, baru saja teringat dengan kotak yang ia bawa berlari di tengah hujan. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kotak itu, berharap benda di dalamnya tidak rusak karena air yang merembesi boks cantik pembungkusnya. Menghela napas secara imajiner begitu melihat benda di dalamnya ternyata masih dalam kondisi baik. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berukir sulur berukuran sedang dengan sebuah tuas pemutar di salah satu sisinya.

 

Oh, ia bisa melihat mata _emerald_ itu berbinar penuh ketertarikan dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Cantik sekali.

 

“Apa itu?” Dengan nada antusias, Eren bertanya. Dalam hatinya, Levi tersenyum. Akhirnya senyum jenaka yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika si pemuda mengajarkan sekelompok anak kecil melukis tempo hari muncul kembali. Senyuman yang hangat dan penuh energi.

 

“Ini orgel.” Jawab Levi singkat. Tangannya meraih satu tangan Eren, merasakan betapa lembutnya jemari itu bila dibandingkan miliknya yang kasar akibat luka dalam peperangan, lalu membawa lengan itu pada tuas dan membimbingnya untuk memutarnya perlahan. “Kau harus memutar tuas ini untuk memainkannya.”

 

Sementara Eren? Mata itu terbelalak, membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan dingin sang _Heichou_. Dingin, tapi menghantarkan rasa hangat tersendiri pada saraf-sarafnya yang bereaksi luar biasa cepat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ia menemukan kalau telinganya terbuai dengan suara tenang pria di hadapannya.

 

Oh, Amaterasu _Omikami_. Wajah _Danna-sama_ -nya ternyata lebih tampan dari dugaannya.

 

“Nah, setelah itu akan ada suara musik yang—Eren, apa—?”

 

Dan kata-kata itu urung terselesaikan. Bibir lembut sang _geisha_ telah terlebih dahulu menutup akses sang _Heichou_ dalam ciuman yang polos. Hanya ada bibir yang saling bertemu, benar-benar selayaknya ciuman pertama sepasang kekasih. Sementara itu, Levi terpaku di tempatnya, dengan tangan masih saling menggenggam pada tuas orgel. Bibir Eren terasa seperti gabungan antara bunga ceri dari pewarna bibirnya dan teh krisan yang baru saja diminumnya. Bukan kombinasi yang familiar di indera pengecapnya, tapi bohong kalau ia bilang ia tak menyukainya.

 

Lalu bibir yang bertaut itu saling melepaskan, dan kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu dalam hening rintik hujan dan Fur Elise bermain dari dalam kotak musik.

 

“...Eren?”

 

“Orgel itu...” Wajah yang bersemu itu menunduk, malu. “...akan menjadi tanda sponsor Anda, _Danna-sama_.”

 

Dan genggaman itu terlepas—untuk memindahkan jari-jari kasar itu menuju dagu sang pemuda. Menariknya untuk mendongak, memperlihatkan mata _emerald_ yang tertutup kabut itu pada dunia. Mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir itu dalam ciuman yang tak lagi bisa dibilang polos, dengan tautan lidah dan lenguhan lemah yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang _geisha_.

 

Dan cangkir berisi teh krisan itu terlupakan, mendingin sementara kedua pemiliknya melangkah menuju _futon_ yang masih tergelar rapi. Dengan sang _geisha_ terbaring dalam gendongan sang Korporal.

 

* * *

 

Melepaskan _kimono_ memang selalu membutuhkan perjuangan ekstra. Namun Korporal Levi bukanlah orang yang suka membuang waktu dan tenaga.

 

Kedua bibir itu masih bertemu dalam ciuman panas. Memagut, menghisap, saling beradu. Tangan-tangan Levi bergerak menuju torso sang pemuda yang masih berbalut kain sutera, bergerak memanjakan titik-titik sensitif di sana. Desahan dan lenguhan Eren terkurung dalam ketatnya ciuman yang mereka bagi. Tangan yang tadinya meremat _futon_ kini melingkar erat pada leher dan pundak bidang sang _Heichou_.

 

“Mnh, _Danna-sama_ —ahh...”

 

“Jangan panggil aku _Danna-sama_ , Eren.” Masih dengan segaris saliva yang menggantung pada kedua bibir mereka, Levi berbicara dalam napas yang hangat. “Panggil namaku.”

 

Wajah Kiku- _sama_ semakin bersemu (oh, bahkan leher dan telinganya saja turut bersemu), otaknya masih absen, berkabut akibat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Yaah, ini kan memang yang pertama untuknya, jadi wajar saja ‘kan kalau ia masih benar-benar sensitif.

 

Tapi memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tanpa aba-aba, Levi segera saja menyerang leher mulus Eren yang begitu bebas terekspos, menghujaninya dengan satu sesi penuh kecupan, hisapan, jilatan, dan sesekali gigitan di sana-sini. Menghasilkan bekas-bekas gigitan yang memerah dan bekas-bekas hisapan yang sedikit menggelap. Desahan yang tak lagi tertahan kini memenuhi udara. Telinga Levi yang berada cukup dekat dengan bibir sang pemuda dimanjakan dengan suara-suara manis nan menggoda yang nyaris tanpa jeda itu.

 

Ugh, _obi_ sialan ini mengganggu.

 

Seketika saja, Levi menghentikan serangannya pada leher Eren—oh, ya ampun, apa Levi baru saja melihat kilatan kecewa sekaligus merajuk di mata _emerald_ itu?—dan dengan wajah kebingungan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka kain yang meliliti pinggang ramping Eren. Eren yang tadi tertegun melihat aksi Levi, langsung terkikik geli.

 

“Sini, begini caranya.” Setelah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi Levi, tangan lembutnya menuntun tangan Levi menuju bagian depan pinggangnya untuk membantunya melepaskan _obi_ -nya. Perlahan, _obi_ itu terbuka dan _kimono_ sutera itu tanggal, menunjukkan punggung pemuda _brunette_ itu yang benar-benar halus. Tak tahan dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya, tangan-tangan itu mulai menggerayangi sisi muka tubuh Eren, sementara bibirnya mengecup setiap inci kulit yang terpampang di depan matanya. “A-Ahh, _Danna-sama_ —nggh!”

 

Gigitan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan menjadi respon.

 

“Sudah kukatakan bukan,” tangan Levi menyapa sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bawah sana, menghadiahkan sebuah desahan dan geliatan tak nyaman dari sang pemuda, “panggil namaku, Kiku- _sama_.”

 

Dibisikkan dengan nada menggoda, wajah Eren semakin terasa terbakar. Panas. Ditambah lagi dengan sentuhan tangan di bawah sana. Dengan terpaksa, kepala itu rebah pada pundak bidang sang _Heichou_ , tak mampu lagi menopang dirinya sendiri. Levi kini punya akses penuh pada wajah yang bersemu hebat itu.

 

“J—jangan disana, _Danna-sa_ —ahh—!“ Dan genggaman itu semakin erat terasa.

 

“Sudah kukatakan, bukan,” bisiknya menggoda, lagi, “panggil namaku, _Eren_.”

 

Dan selesai sudah, suara itu, sentuhan itu. Eren tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

 

“L—Levi—AHH!”

 

Dan Levi bisa merasakan tangannya terbasahi. Matanya memandang pada wajah dengan jutaan ekspresi tercampur aduk di sana. Malu. Lega. Lemah.

 

“Eren, berbaliklah.”

 

Dan Eren—seperti baru saja tersengat listrik—segera bangkit dari posisinya.

 

“T-Tidak mau!” Dikatakan dengan suara mencicit, kentara malu luar biasa. Astaga, pergi kemana kepribadian seduktif yang biasanya tak pernah absen muncul di wajah manis itu?

 

Dengan perlahan, Levi menuntun Eren untuk berbalik menghadap padanya. Dan tanpa perlawanan berarti, Eren yang lemas menurut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan torso dan abdomen yang basah oleh cairan yang baru saja terlepas itu, kedua puting yang menegang, dan...

 

“Oh, kecil juga.”

 

Eren semakin bersemu—campuran antara marah dan malu.

 

“H-HEI—!”

 

“Aku tak tahu caranya melepaskan benda ini.” Levi menuntun tangan Eren menuju pinggangnya. “Lepaskan untukku.”

 

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Eren melepaskan _obi_ yang melilit pinggang Levi dengan lembut. Membuka bagian atas _kinagashi_ itu terlebih dahulu.

 

Dan melihat bekas-bekas luka melintang bebas di tubuh sang _Heichou_. Seketika saja matanya membulat.

 

“Oh, luka itu.” Levi menangkap arah pandang sang pemuda, sementara Eren mendongak perlahan. “Risiko menjadi seorang prajurit, Eren.”

 

Pandangan Eren kembali turun pada bekas-bekas luka jahitan yang melintang di sana-sini. Wajahnya mendekat, lalu bibirnya mengecup satu-persatu luka itu lembut. Ada rasa iba sekaligus sayang yang bergumul di dadanya, menyesakkan. Sementara Levi hanya bisa tertegun.

 

“Hei, jangan berwajah sedih begitu.” Levi mendongakkan wajah pemuda itu perlahan. Mempertemukan kembali kedua matanya, lalu mengecup kembali bibir itu singkat. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut _brunette_ itu, ia baru sadar kalau tangannya masih basah dan kotor oleh sperma. “Ah, aku lupa.”

 

Eren melihat tangan itu, lalu mengerling penuh arti. Wow, akhirnya kepribadian itu kembali.

 

“Biarkan hamba yang membersihkannya, _Danna-sama_.” Dibawakan dengan nada menggoda, Eren mendekatkan tangan itu ke mulutnya, lalu menjilatinya satu-persatu. Memasukkannya ke mulut, menghisap dan mengemutnya pelan. Sementara itu, mata _emerald_ -nya masih terpaku pada mata obsidian sang sponsor dengan pandangan seduktif. Masih dalam usahanya ‘membersihkan’ tangan Levi, ia memperlambat dan menambah kesan sensual dalam setiap pergerakan lidahnya.

 

Ups, ada yang kesabarannya habis terkikis sepertinya.

 

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Levi mendorong tubuh Eren ke atas _futon_ yang empuk, sementara Eren memandanginya dengan tatapan ‘polos’ dengan bibir masih berlumuran cairannya sendiri.

 

“Kau ingin menggodaku, hm?” Levi menyeringai, mata obsidian itu mulai berkabut. “Kalau begitu, lakukan dengan lebih baik.”

 

Dengan cepat, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Lidah-lidah kembali bertaut, dan saliva kembali bertukar. Perang dominasi terjadi, namun dengan cepat sang _Heichou_ memenangkannya. Mencecap rasa yang hadir di rongga mulut Eren dengan serakah—rasa teh krisan dan bunga ceri yang mulai memudar, juga rasa cairan si pemuda itu sendiri. Melepaskan _kinagashi_ dan _kimono_ tanpa melepas ciumannya, Levi lantas berhenti ketika keduanya sama-sama telah tak berbalut apapun.

 

Eren—dengan pandangan yang masih terdistraksi dan napas yang masih terputus-putus—menatap setiap jengkal tubuh sang _Heichou_. Dan ketika matanya sampai pada titik itu...

 

...pantas ia mengejeknya kecil tadi.

 

Malu rasanya.

 

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan, benda besar itu melesak di dalam anusnya.

 

“A—AHHHH!” Menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, Eren membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Perih, dan panas.

 

“S-Sempit sekali...” Levi mengernyitkan keningnya, merasakan bagaimana dinding rektum itu melingkar ketat di sekelilingnya.

 

“L—Levi...” Tanpa komando, bulir-bulir air mata itu meluncur bebas dari mata Eren. Levi dengan segera mengecup kedua mata itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

 

“Ssh, aku disini, Eren. Buka matamu.” Levi berbicara dengan tenang, melihat kedua mata _emerald_ kesukaannya itu terbuka perlahan. Ia lalu mengecup kembali kedua mata itu, lalu mengecup bibir sang pemuda. Berharap gestur-gestur lembut itu mampu membuat Eren lebih tenang.

 

Ah, andai saja pemuda di bawahnya ini tak se-kesakitan ini... _Well_ , mungkin ia sudah menyerangnya habis-habisan. Pesona kepolosan yang dipulas dengan sikap seduktif yang terpercik itu menciptakan efek luar biasa.

 

Tapi memang bukan sifat alaminya untuk berlama-lama menahan diri.

 

Setelah dipastikan Eren berada dalam posisi nyaman, Levi mulai membiarkan hasrat menuntunnya. Bergerak dalam irama, sebelum akhirnya memacu lebih cepat. Membiarkan tubuh di bawahnya menerima setiap rasa sakit yang setelah sekian waktu terdistraksi dengan rasa nikmat yang tak mampu sang pemuda pahami. Tangan-tangan yang semula mencengkeram kuat demi menahan rasa perih pada rektum yang dimasuki secara _tak seharusnya_ kini ganti mencengkeram kuat demi menyalurkan nafsu yang tak terkatakan.

 

Desahan dan isakan memenuhi udara. Eren tanpa henti menyerukan nama Levi ketika pria itu menyentuhnya tanpa ampun, sementara Levi terus membisikkan nama Eren sembari tanpa henti mendaratkan afeksi pada setiap jengkal tubuh sang pemuda yang tanpa henti membusur. Semakin intens, semakin cepat, semakin gaduh.

 

“Ahh, L—Levi—ahh! A...Aku...” Kata-kata itu urung tuntas, karena bibir Eren harus rela tergagap akibat klimaks yang mendekat. Levi mendecakkan lidahnya, merasakan dinding rektum yang menjepitnya kuat, mempersulitnya untuk bergerak.

 

Dan dengan kaburnya bayangan pada mata sang Kiku, keduanya melepaskan esensinya, bersamaan dengan geraman tertahan sang _Heichou_ , desahan panjang sang _geisha_ , dan lilin yang kehabisan sinarnya.

 

Ah, juga sebaris kalimat dari bibir Eren yang sanggup membuat Levi merasa luar biasa bersalah.

 

* * *

 

Apa itu tadi?

 

Levi membiarkan mata kelabunya berhenti memandangi langit-langit kamar, untuk selanjutnya tertanam pada wajah yang kini tengah tertidur dengan tenang di dalam dekapannya. Jari-jarinya bermain pada helai-helai _brunette_ yang lengket karena keringat, mengelusnya lembut. Tatapannya semakin intens, menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sang _geisha_ yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya. Ia masih bisa melihat jejak-jejak riasan tipis pada parasnya yang lembut. Perona pipi, pewarna kelopak mata, dan pemulas bibir.

 

Bahkan bibirnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik setelah belasan kecupan dan pagutan jatuh pada bibir itu.

 

Tapi bukan itu yang sedari tadi ia risaukan.

 

_“L—Levi... Ich liebe dich...”_

 

Dan kalimat itu terus berulang di dalam benaknya, enggan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud pemuda itu berkata seperti itu, ditambah lagi dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu sang _Heichou_. Levi tak sempat bertanya atau merespons apapun karena Eren yang langsung ambruk dan jatuh tertidur hanya beberapa saat setelah ia mengatakannya. Sebagian hatinya bisa merasakan desiran aneh yang menenangkan. Namun sebagian lainnya meringkuk.

 

Levi- _heichou_ takut.

 

Sepanjang ingatannya, ia tak pernah merasa takut. Ia tak pernah takut akan gelapnya malam sebagai bocah kecil, ia tak pernah takut akan desingan peluru dan dentuman meriam sebagai seorang prajurit. Ia selalu sadar kalau kematian akan selalu membayangi setiap langkahnya di medan perang. Tapi kali ini, ia begitu enggan, begitu ketakutan.

 

Ia enggan bangkit dari hangatnya _futon_ yang mereka bagi. Ia enggan melepaskan sang _geisha_ dari lindungan lengannya. Ia enggan melangkah ke pelabuhan dan bertolak dari negeri matahari terbit ini demi perang yang semakin berkecamuk.

 

Ia takut kehilangan nyawanya di sana. Ia takut tak bisa lagi mendekap Eren. Ia takut tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan pemuda _brunette_ ini. Ia takut jatuh cinta, dan kini ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta sampai pada tahap ia takut kehilangan segalanya dalam perang konyol ini. Ia takut untuk pergi.

 

Tapi ia harus.

 

Dengan perlahan—begitu perlahan agar tak membangunkan sang putri yang tengah terbuai mimpi dalam pelukannya—sang prajurit bangkit. Membalut tubuh penuh lukanya dengan _kinagashi_ putih yang lembut, sesekali membiarkan obsidiannya menikmati wajah tertidur malaikatnya. Memasukkan setiap guratan di sana pada ingatannya, seakan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

 

Lalu tangan kokoh itu memutar tuas orgel, meletakkannya di samping tubuh Eren, membiarkannya mengalunkan Fur Elise untuk menemani sang bidadari yang tengah terlelap. Mengecup keningnya dan berbisik.

 

“ _Auf wiedersehen, mein liebe_.”

 

* * *

 

Yang pertama kali menyambut terbukanya mata Eren pagi itu adalah kotak musik yang tergeletak tanpa suara di samping kepalanya, dan setengah dari _futon_ yang telah dingin, kosong tak berpenghuni. Pemuda itu bangkit perlahan, meringis sebentar karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seakan menjerit kesakitan. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

 

“...Levi?” Dengan suara serak—pasti akibat banyaknya desahan dan teriakan yang ia keluarkan semalam—ia memanggil nama sang _Heichou_. Apa pria itu sudah pergi saat ia masih tertidur?

 

Dengan langkah terseok, Eren berusaha mengenakan _kimono_ rumahnya dengan benar. Sedikit merona ketika melihat banyaknya bekas gigitan di leher dan pundaknya, ia lalu berusaha meraih pintu dan meniti langkah perlahan menuruni anak-anak tangga kayu menuju lantai bawah demi menemukan Armin yang tengah bercakap dengan seorang loper koran di pintu utama.

 

“Armin, apa kau melihat Le—ah, maksudku Levi _-heichou_ pagi ini?” Eren bertanya, membuat Armin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

 

“Aku pikir beliau masih berada di kamarmu. Aku baru saja akan mengantarkan seragamnya ke sana.” Armin mengarahkan pandangannya pada baki berisi seragam militer milik sang Korporal yang dengan segera Eren ambil dengan kedua tangannya.

 

“A-Armin- _san_ , bukankah itu... seragam tentara Jerman?” Loper koran itu bertanya dengan canggung, menarik atensi kedua pemuda yang tengah kebingungan di hadapannya itu.

 

“Iya, itu memang seragam mereka. Lalu?”

 

“Bukankah tentara Jerman hari ini ditarik kembali ke negara asalnya? Itu menjadi berita utama kami pagi ini.”

 

Tak perlu digambarkan lagi bagaimana terkejutnya kedua pemuda berdarah campuran itu. Eren hanya mampu berdiri mematung di tempatnya, sementara Armin tampak panik melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

 

Dan menjadi semakin panik ketika si pemuda _brunette_ itu berlari keluar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 

“EREN!”

 

* * *

 

Erwin benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pagi ini.

 

Semalam markas dikacaukan dengan kisruh akibat menghilangnya korporal jenius mereka secara tiba-tiba di bawah derasnya hujan. Erwin dan Hanji terpaksa menelan komentar untuk diri mereka sendiri, karena mereka tahu persis kemana Levi pergi malam itu. Hanji dengan ajaibnya berkata dengan tenang pada seluruh prajurit yang panik;

 

 _“Sudah, Korporal Levi tahu apa yang_ _ia_ _lakukan. Dan sebelum kalian menyadarinya,_ _ia_ _akan bergabung dengan kita esok pagi di pelabuhan.”_

 

Sang Komandan seakan kembali ditampar oleh kenyataan mengapa makhluk ambigu itu bisa bergabung dalam pasukan khusus Jerman. Inteligensinya yang sering tertutup oleh tingkah laku konyolnya itu benar-benar bisa menipu semua orang.

 

Dan kata-kata Mayor Hanji itu terbukti benar. Di tengah riuh rendah proses pemberangkatan mereka, Erwin dan Hanji dikejutkan dengan munculnya Levi dari salah satu sudut pelabuhan. Berjalan tegap, tanpa ekspresi, masih dengan _kinagashi_ putih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan ketika sang Komandan bertanya:

 

“Kau baik-baik saja, Levi?”

 

Respon yang didapatnya hanya tatapan mata kelabu datar dan pertanyaan balik.

 

“Menurutmu?”

 

Lalu sosok itu berlalu, mendapatkan lebih banyak tatapan heran dari seluruh prajurit. Sementara Erwin yang Hanji hanya bisa merasakan napas mereka tercekat.

 

Mata kelabu itu, sejak kapan manik itu bisa tampak begitu terluka?

 

Tapi Erwin enggan berkomentar. Hanji pun sama bungkam.

 

“Aaah, kadang aku tak paham,” Hanji melepaskan kacamatanya, menenggerkannya di atas kepala, “untuk apa kita berperang, sebenarnya?”

 

Erwin membiarkan senyum getir menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kokohnya segera terarah pada pinggang ramping sang rekan, menariknya mendekat, dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada kening Hanji yang masih melongo.

 

“Ayo, bersiap untuk berangkat. Nanti kau tertinggal.” Erwin tersenyum lembut, setengah berbisik pada Mayor di hadapannya. “Aku tak ingin kehilangan Mayor terbaikku.”

 

Erwin benar-benar enggan berkata apapun lagi. Levi sudah jelas mengalami kerusakan secara emosional, dan ia sama sekali tak berhasrat untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. Soal Hanji yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya tadi, juga jawaban di luar konteks itu... Yah, anggaplah Erwin hanya ingin menikmati detik-detik terakhir sebelum _chaos_ terjadi.

 

“Bersiap untuk berangkat!” Seruan Erwin pada seluruh prajurit, sebelum ia menjatuhkan pandangan pada sosok _brunette_ kuncir kuda yang tengah menatapnya heran. “Oh, ya, Mayor Hanji.”

 

“Ya, Komandan?”

 

“Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mati dalam peperangan ini, dan kuharap kau juga begitu.” Erwin kembali tersenyum. “Aku akan menghadap kedua orang tuamu setelah semua ini selesai.”

 

Oh, ya. Wajah Hanji Zoe yang terpana dengan semburat tipis di pipinya itu memang _priceless_.

 

* * *

 

Sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang saat ia berlari, ia tak tahu.

 

Sudah berapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran juga, ia tak tahu.

 

Yang ia tahu hanya ia harus terus berlari. Ia tak boleh terlambat. Atau semuanya akan selesai. _Danna-sama_ -nya akan pergi. Pergi di mana ia tak tahu apakah tuannya itu akan kembali atau tidak. Hidup atau tidak.

 

Pelabuhan terasa begitu jauh ketika Eren berlari dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang luar biasa nyeri. Langkahnya seringkali terhenti karena perih yang tidak tertahankan.

 

Tapi kemudian ia melihat seragam yang masih ia dekap erat.

 

Dan ia kembali berlari, hingga dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dermaga yang penuh sesak dengan begitu banyak prajurit Jepang dan Jerman. Ia juga bisa melihat kapal perang itu melepaskan tambatannya pada dermaga, bergerak perlahan meninggalkan Teluk Tokyo.

 

Eren bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sesaat menghilang. Kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya. Lututnya jatuh, menyentuh aspal dermaga yang kasar.

 

Di antara _salute_ yang diberikan pasukan Jepang pada tentara Jerman yang siap berlayar, hatinya remuk sedemikian rupa.

 

“LEVI!”

 

* * *

 

“LEVI!”

 

Levi mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatapi lantai dek. Ada yang memanggilnya, dan lagi suara itu...

 

Tak lagi memedulikan tatapan penuh tanya di sekelilingnya, tubuh ber _kinagashi_ putih itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju buritan kapal. Perlahan, mulai cepat, semakin cepat, nyaris berlari. Membenturkan pinggangnya pada pagar buritan, membiarkan angin semilir menerbangkan anak-anak rambut eboninya.

 

Dan ia melihat sosok itu berlutut di tanah, bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dari manik _emerald_ nya yang cerah. Eren menangis, dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat seragamnya yang tertinggal semalam. Pemuda itu hancur.

 

Sama seperti dirinya.

 

_“Hamba selalu ingin bisa pergi keluar tempat ini, melihat seperti apakah dunia luar itu... Banyak yang mengatakan kalau banyak tempat indah di dunia ini, dan hamba bermimpi untuk bisa melihatnya secara langsung.”_

 

Tapi ia tak bisa mundur. Ia tak akan mundur. Ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Lalu ia akan kembali. Demi sosok yang tengah menangis di tengah dinginnya pagi. Demi pemuda dengan mimpinya untuk terbang bebas.

 

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Levi membiarkan bibirnya membentuk gestur tanpa suara.

 

_‘Aku akan kembali.’_

 

Eren sejenak menghentikan tangisnya, sebelum akhirnya tetesan itu semakin deras mengalir bersamaan dengan anggukan cepat penuh harapan. Satu bisikan mengudara.

 

_‘Aku akan menunggumu.’_

 

Ya, Eren akan menunggu Levi pulang. Dengan secangkir teh krisan bening di pangkuannya.

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

* * *

 

 

Dunia tahu Levi tak dapat menepati janjinya.

 

Jerman—atau Kubu Poros, secara umum—kalah pada Perang Dunia Kedua. Jepang dijatuhi bom atom sebelum akhirnya negara Asia itu menyerah tanpa syarat pada Sekutu. Kondisi kedua negara sama terpuruknya. Berlin luluh lantak, begitu juga Tokyo.

 

Tapi di Tokyo, Eren selalu menanti. Eren selalu menunggu. Hidup terus berjalan, Tokyo terus berbenah. Tapi Eren tetap duduk di beranda kamarnya, di Chrysanthemum Palace yang sekarang sepi. Sebagian besar _geisha_ dan pelayan di sana telah ia ungsikan ke wilayah yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perang, mengingat semuanya adalah wanita. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Armin yang tinggal di Tokyo. Armin sendiri sudah berulang kali memintanya untuk mengungsi, tapi Eren tetap pada pendiriannya.

 

Karena tak peduli sekalipun tahun telah berganti, ia akan selalu menunggu. Ia akan tetap menunggu _Danna-sama_ -nya kembali.

 

Bukan hanya ia yang menanti dengan cemas, Armin pun begitu. Setiap hari menggenggam erat surat-surat yang dikirimkan Jean dari Jerman, dan menanti datangnya surat lain yang secara berkala tiba di depan pintu Chrysanthemum Palace. Armin tak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi raut wajahnya lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagia sekaligus khawatir dirinya setiap surat itu datang.

 

Tapi nasib Armin jauh lebih beruntung. Eren sama sekali tak pernah mendapat kabar apapun tentang Levi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk menunggu, dengan secangkir teh krisan hangat, kotak musik yang telah ia putar tuasnya, dan seragam sang _Heichou_ di pangkuan. Selalu seperti itu, sampai pada tahap di mana Armin nyaris menangis karena tak sampai hati melihat pemandangan itu setiap hari.

 

Hingga pada suatu hari, di saat musim semi pertama pasca-perang baru saja tiba, kabar itu datang. Sebuah telegram yang dikirim dari atas kapal.

 

“Eren! Katanya akan ada kapal Jerman yang berlabuh di Teluk Tokyo hari ini!” Armin mengacungkan selembar kertas dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. “Jean akan tiba hari ini, Eren! Jean akan tiba hari ini!”

 

Eren sejenak tertegun, sebelum akhirnya turut tersenyum. Sahabatnya akan segera menyongsong kebahagiaannya sendiri. Berkali-kali di suratnya Jean selalu berkata kalau ia ingin membawa Armin ke Munich setelah semua ini selesai, dan ia rasa pemuda Jerman itu datang untuk menepati janjinya.

 

“Aah, apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu di sini seorang diri mulai sekarang?” Eren tertawa, menertawakan takdirnya sendiri. Tapi Armin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

 

“Tapi di telegramnya Jean mengatakan kalau ia seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip Levi _-heichou_ di kapal! Katanya ia veteran perang yang ingin menemui kekasihnya di Jepang. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan matanya kelabu, bukankah itu mirip dengan _Heichou_?!”

 

Dan dengan itu, Eren membatu di tempatnya.

 

“Kau tahu, Jean menulis kalau desas-desus di kapal bilang kalau orang itu sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang keturunan bangsawan di Jerman. Tapi ia menolak karena ia jatuh cinta pada seorang _geisha_ terkenal di Tokyo.”

 

Eren sudah tak mendengarkan lagi kelanjutan kalimat Armin. Pada adegan selanjutnya, Eren sudah berlari meninggalkan Chrysanthemum Palace. Tapi bedanya, Armin tak lagi panik seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Ia malah tersenyum dan turut melangkahkan kakinya.

 

“Eren, tunggu!”

 

Tapi Eren tak lagi ingin menunggu. Langkahnya semakin cepat, sekalipun ia masih terbalut _kinagashi_ yang membatasi pergerakan kakinya. Sandal kayunya mengetuk aspal jalanan cepat, diikuti dengan langkah-langkah Armin di balik punggungnya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu tak lagi menghiraukan teriakan protes orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak dalam usahanya mencapai dermaga lebih cepat.

 

“Jean!”

 

Eren tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Armin berlari mendahuluinya untuk melompat ke pelukan pemuda _dirty-blonde_ yang masih sibuk dengan kopernya itu. Mata _emerald_ itu bisa melihat ekspresi kelelahan pada wajah Jean seketika berubah cerah, begitu juga Armin yang sepertinya sama sekali enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

 

Dan Eren tertinggal. Seorang diri menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

 

Mata _emerald_ itu lalu menyisir seluruh penjuru pelabuhan. Melihat satu persatu penumpang kapal menemukan kerabatnya masing-masing. Melihat mereka saling berbagi pelukan hangat setelah sekian lama terpisah karena peperangan. Melihat isak tangis bahagia dan sedih begitu menemukan anggota keluarganya selamat, terluka, atau cacat karena peperangan.

 

Tapi hingga dermaga tak lagi riuh, Eren tetap saja sendirian. Ia mulai menyerah, matanya sudah lelah mencari. Mungkin Jean salah lihat. Mungkin Levi tak akan kembali.

 

 

Tapi... kenapa ia merasa melihat mata obsidian di tengah keramaian yang mulai menipis?

 

Sekali lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menelisik setiap sudut yang mungkin terlupakan.

 

Dan kedua mata itu bertemu.

 

Eren kehabisan kata-kata, sementara sosok itu terus mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Hingga sang (mantan) _Heichou_ berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

 

“Maaf aku terlambat.”

 

Eren menggeleng pelan, masih menemukan dirinya tak bisa berkata apapun.

 

“Maaf aku tak bisa memenangkan peperangan ini.”

 

Eren kembali menggeleng, tidak, itu bukan salahnya. Itu bukan salah Levi.

 

“Maaf aku pulang dengan tubuh seperti ini.”

 

Eren melihat tangan Levi yang terbalut kain perban, luka parah sepertinya, dan lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. Tak apa, luka bisa dirawat. Ia bisa merawat pria ini.

 

“Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Eren.”

 

Ya, ada banyak hal yang harus Levi ceritakan. Untuk yang kali ini, Eren mengangguk. Perlahan, Levi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Membiarkan bibirnya disentuh lembut oleh bibir sang _geisha_ yang telah lama basah oleh bulir air mata.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan secangkir teh krisan, _Danna-sama_?”

 

Ah, ya. Secangkir teh krisan hangat pasti akan sangat sempurna. Dan sebuah rumah yang menunggu untuk mereka tinggali di kaki gunung Alpen juga akan menjadi hadiah yang manis untuk penantian sang Kiku.

 

* * *

 

**DAS ENDE  
**


End file.
